El hechizo de luna llena
by o.OGraceO.o
Summary: Bueno nu soy buena para escribie summarys... b ia fue .. Sakura y Shaoran se encuentran Wiiii xD...entren y xfa djn revews!
1. el comienzo

**El hechizo de luna llena**

Autor:o.OGraceoO.o

**  
CAPITULO I:  
**Era un atardecer hermoso en la ciudad de Hong Kong, en una colina se ve a un joven aproximadamente de 17 años mirando melancólico el atardecer, el era alto, cabello castaño, su mirada era penetrante aunque triste.

Mientras que el sol se ocultaba se escuchó una voz:

-Joven Li, tiene una llamada!!!-

– Ya voy!!-contestó

El chico corrió hacia su casa y descolgó el teléfono

-Habla Shaoran¿quién es?-

-Vaya que educado!!- dijo la voz de una chica

-No lo puedo creer... Daidoji??- decía el chico emocionado. El recordó aquella chica que grababa a su mejor amiga en todo momento, y soltó una leve sonrisa.

-Como haz estado Li-kun?-

-Pues... bien, no esperaba tu llamada, a que se debe?-

-Que despistado eres...jaja, hablaba para darte una sorpresa.-

-Sorpresa? Que clase de sorpresa?- decía en tono de desconfianza.

-Vaya, y yo que creía que Sakura era la despistada.- este comentario hizo que Shaoran se sonrojara.

-Me dirás si o no... -Que mal carácter... Bueno la sorpresa es la siguiente, Sakura y yo, tenemos boletos para ir a China.-

El chico se quedó sorprendido ante ese comentario, y preguntó

-A...que parte de China-

- Tonto, pues a Hong Kong, adonde más.-

-Cuando vienen?

-En una semana, estaremos haya.-

-Donde se hospedarán? -

-Supongo que en algún hotel.

-Tengo una idea mejor, porque no se quedan en mi casa, a mi madre no le molestará.-

-Estás seguro? No queremos causar molestias.-

-Claro que estoy seguro! Se quedarán aquí-

-Bueno... si tu insistes. Te dejo Li-kun nos vemos en una semana!!-

-Hasta entonces.-

Los dos chicos colgaron, Shaoran estaba súper contento porque la volvería a ver, pero un pensamiento invadió su mente "Seguirá sintiendo algo por mi?" Y con una sonrisa suspiró –Sakura...-.

Mientras tanto en Japón, Tomoyo se alistaba para dormir, ella seguía siendo la misma chica enigmática y sonriente, era alta, su piel seguía siendo tan blanca como la nieve y sus ojos violáceos la hacían ver increíble, y su figura era perfecta, la envidia de cualquier chica.

Mientras cepillaba su largo y sedoso cabello, pensaba en cómo tomaría la noticia su mejor amiga.


	2. El viaje

**CAPITULO II:**  
Al día siguiente, sonaba un despertador, un pequeño león amarillo salió de un cajón algo molesto.

-Sakuraaaaaaaaa!!!!! Despierta se te hace tarde!!-

-Que...como...cuando??? Hay no, ya se me hizo tarde!!! No puede ser!!- dijo saltando de su cama.

Sakura se había convertido en una hermosa jovencita, su cabello ahora era largo llegaba a sus hombros, su figura era sencillamente perfecta y atlética, sus ojos verde esmeralda irradiaban felicidad solo de verlos, ella era la chica más codiciada en la preparatoria.

Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, y bajó corriendo las escaleras.

Mientras en la cocina, su padre y su hermano cocinaban

-Parece que el monstruo ya se despertó- decía el joven.

-Touya, no molestes a tu hermana...- Touya solo sonrió hipócritamente.

Sakura (exhausta): Buenos días, papá

-Buenos días hija.- dijo su padre sonriéndole

-Vaya monstruo... ya no saluda.- Sakura puso una cara de pocos amigos

-Hermano...- apretando su puño

-Bueno ya me voy, nos vemos papá, adiós monstruo- Y el chico salió de la casa a uno de sus tantos trabajos.

Sakura ignoró el último comentario de su hermano, y con mucha prisa agarró un panecillo y salió de su casa –Adiós papá!!-

Su padre sonrió y siguió cocinando.

En el camino se encontró con Tomoyo  
-Buenos días- dijo Sakura

-Buenos días!- Sonrió Tomoyo

Sakura puso una cara triste -Perdón Tomoyo, se me hizo tarde..-

Tomoyo le sonrió dulcemente –No te preocupes-

Rápidamente llegaron a la preparatoria donde estudiaron Touya y Yukito. Cuando entraron al salón de clases todos conversaban y echaban relajo. Sakura se dirigió hacia su lugar cuando vio el asiento de atrás vacío, y derramó una lagrima " te extraño, no sabes cuanto!!" pero Tomoyo la sacó de sus pensamientos, y dijo con una voz dulce

- Piensas en él, cierto?-

Sakura asintió con la cabeza. -Sabes, eso me recuerda que te tengo que decir algo importante. Recuerdas el viaje que te mencioné?- De inmediato la cara de Sakura cambió

-Mmmmm... creo que si, no era que tu mamá te había regalado unos boletos de avión?- dijo Sakura intrigada

-Si, pero eso no es todo, ella no va a poder ir conmigo porque tiene que trabajar entonces me dijo que te invitara!- Dijo emocionada

-En serio? Pero no quiero causar molestias-

-No es ninguna molestia y lo sabes, pero lo mejor de todo es que elegí el mejor lugar de todos, Hong Kong, China- Decía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

Sakura quedó sorprendida, no sabía que decir, solo pensar que estaría en la misma ciudad que el, hacía que su corazón latiera más rápido, pero logró articular unas palabras

-Hong Kong... entonces- Antes de terminar su frase Tomoyo interrumpió

–Claro! Así aprovecharemos para visitar a Meilin-

Sakura quien ahora tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja casi gritando dijo

-Que maravillosa noticia!!!!!!!, ya no puedo esperar.-

Una semana se pasó volando. Ya todo estaba listo, en el aeropuerto Sakura y Tomoyo se despedían de todos y ya estaban listas para abordar.

Mientras tanto en China. Shaoran estaba muy nervioso y ni siquiera habían llegado.

Wei quien estaba divertido de solo ver al joven tan " torpe" dijo

-Quiere que le traiga algo?-

Shaoran no entendía la pregunta hasta que se dio cuenta que no traía pantalones.

-Diablos!!!- decía el joven enfurecido

-No lo entiendo- decía Wei entregándole los pantalones a Shaoran

-Porque esta tan nervioso, ya las conoce, o no?-

Shaoran miró al mayordomo, y como un tomate contestó

-Wei, ella va a venir- Esta ves el mayordomo entendía el porque de su nerviosismo, ya que desde que regresaron de Japón, Shaoran contaba los días para poder regresar, con ella, y ahora ella era la que venía hacia el.

-Hay, joven, no debe preocuparse se la pasarán bien-

-Eso espero Wei, mejor invitamos a Mei porque si se entera de que vienen y no le avisé me va a colgar Wei solo se echó a reír y dijo, -vamos ya joven-. Y se subieron a una camioneta para ir a recogerlas.  
**  
**


	3. La llegada a hong kong

**CAPITULO III:  
**  
Unas horas después ya en el avión, Sakura no podía quedarse quieta, ella también estaba muy nerviosa y muchas preguntas llegaban a su mente

" Que le diré?" " Estará contento de mi llegada?" "Sentirá lo mismo por mi?" una ves mas Tomoyo la sacó de sus pensamientos diciéndole

-Ya vamos a llegar, estas lista?- Sakura asintió y luego sonrió, para regresar a sus pensamientos.

En el aeropuerto Shaoran estaba desesperado, inquieto, nervioso, ansioso etc. Wei lo miraba divertido, hasta por el altavoz anunciaron el vuelo, el vuelo que cambiaría sus destinos, Shaoran había pedido a Meilin que los que no gritara cuando las vea para que no se viera tan obvio que Shaoran era el único interesado. Eso hizo que Meilin se molestara y le diera un golpe en la cabeza a su primo.

- Vuelo 398 procedente de Japón saldrá por la puerta 5- Meilin miró a Shaoran y le dijo – Listo?- Shaoran no contestó solo comenzó a caminar, hacia la puerta 5.

Sakura y Tomoyo acababan de salir del tubo de desembarque cuando Tomoyo divisó una cara conocida, era Meilin quien movía su brazo para que los vieran.

-Kinomoto, Daidoji, por aquí!!!!- Tomoyo emocionada le dijo a Sakura que apresurara el paso.

-Meilin que gusto verte- dijo abrazando a su amiga, Tomoyo no podía creer cuánto había cambiado Meilin, ella había dejado de usar coletas para dejar que su cabello corriera libre, las artes marciales habían hecho que el cuerpo de Meilin se vea espectacular.

-Hola, Kinomoto!!- Decía Meilin dirigiéndose hacia su otra amiga.

-Hola Meilin!! Me encanta volver a verte!!- Decía Sakura mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

Mientras tanto Tomoyo se acercó a Shaoran y le dio un abrazo diciendo

-Que gusto volver a verlo Li-kun- Shaoran sonrió y contestó

-A mi también me da gusto volver a verlas- Tomoyo se separó de el y lo miró de una manera pícara

Anda no seas tímido, ve a saludarla- le dio un empujón y sacó su cámara (--U)

Shaoran sabía que era el momento se acercó y saludó

-Ho-hola, Sakura- Meilin se apartó de Sakura para dirigirse hacia Tomoyo.

-Sha-Shaoran, ah, ¿Cómo estás?- Le dijo dándole un abrazo, lo que hizo que Shaoran se sonrojara a más no poder

-Muy bien, ( y en un susurro le dijo) te extrañé mucho- Sakura se sonrojó y dijo

-Yo también-

Tomoyo grababa contenta a su amiga, en el re-encuentro con su amor

- Se ven tan lindos-

Wei se acercó a Shaoran para decirle que era hora de irse.

Después de recoger las maletas, se dirigieron a la camioneta.

Tomoyo y Meilin iban conversando de todo lo que habían hecho desde la última ves que se vieron, y cada momento reían.

Por otro lado Sakura y Shaoran No pronunciaron ni una palabra en todo el trayecto hacia la Mansión Li, cuando llegaron a Sakura se escapó decir

-Es más hermosa desde la última ves que la vi- Shaoran ante tal comentario sonrío y pensó "No más hermosa que tu" En la entrada estaba la madre de Shaoran, Li Ieran, que casi se come vivas a Sakura y a Tomoyo.

Nihao!!, que lindas jovencitas!!- Las dos chicas tenían una gota del tamaño de Japón en su cabeza, la Sra. Li al fin las soltó para decirles

-Me da mucho gusto que se queden en mi casa, por favor pasen- Sakura no sabía que se iban a quedar en casa de los Li, y volteó a ver a su amiga con una mirada asesina.

-Creo que se me olvidó decirte ese pequeño detalle, Ups?- Decía Tomoyo con una risita nerviosa.

Todos pasaron, y los sirvientes se encargaron del equipaje de las chicas, ya en la sala, todos platicaban de muchos temas distintos, hasta que la madre de Shaoran lo mandó llamar

-Hijo podrías venir un momento por favor?- El tono de voz de su madre hizo que a Shaoran le diera un escalofrío.

-Si madre- los dos entraron a la enorme biblioteca de la casa, todo estaba en silencio hasta Shaoran habló

-Que pasa madre- su madre lo miró fijamente a lo ojos diciéndole

-Ella es la chica, cierto?- Shaoran confundido se quedó callado haciendo que su madre continuara.

-La Card Mistress, lo supe desde que la saludé, su energía es inconfundible-

Shaoran al fin contestó

-A que debe todo esto madre?- Su madre le sonrió haciendo que Shaoran se sonrojara

- Quiero que la trates bien es todo, aunque eso no será problema cierto hijo?- Su madre lo veía con cierta picardía, Shaoran impresionado le dijo

- Lo sabes cierto?- Su madre asintió y luego le dijo

-Desde el día en que regresaste para atrapar a "Arrow", supuse que sentías algo por aquella Card Captor , sabes hijo, porque no te las llevas a la casa que está en la playa e invitas algunos amigos- Shaoran se acercó y abrazó a su madre diciéndole al oído –Gracias madre- y salió corriendo hacia la sala, una ves ahí les dijo a todos que no se quedarían en la casa, porque se iban a la playa, todos quedaron impresionados y se lo agradecieron a Shaoran. El corrió a su habitación para invitar a sus dos mejores amigos ellos no dudaron en ir, ya que al escuchar la palabra "chicas" se volvieron locos.

Notas de la autora:

Holas gracias por los coments al fic queda en claro que sakura card captor no es d mi propiedad solo uso a sus personajes (xD)


	4. La ksa de playa xD

**EL HECHIZO DE LA LUNA LLENA**

Autor: o.OGRaceO.o

**CAPITULO IV:**

Todos estaban listos, solo faltaban los amigos de Shaoran, Sakura le pregunta a Meilin quienes son, a la que esta contesta

-Tal vez sean Dairo Zan y Renko Tao, ellos pertenecen a otros clanes chinos, y la verdad es que son unos bombones!!- Sakura le sonrió a Meilin cuando en ese momento llegaron dos jóvenes chinos.

El primero en presentarse fue Dairo, el era un chico alto de cabello negro y ojos grises, el era 2 años mayor que todos tenía 19 años, su complexión era atlética y su sonrisa podía derretir un iceberg.

-Soy Zan Dairo, mucho gusto- su acento japonés era perfecto, y con una sonrisa se dirigía hacia Tomoyo la cual contestó

-El gusto es mío, soy Daidoji Tomoyo- Después el chico se dirigió hacia Sakura. -Mucho gusto- volvió a decir, Sakura le sonrió y contestó

-Soy Kinomoto Sakura- los dos chicos estrecharon su mano y Dairo pudo sentir el enorme poder que tenía Sakura.

El segundo chico era un poco más tímido cabe decir que a Meilin le encantaba, el se acercó primero a Sakura

-Tao Renko un placer Kinomoto Sakura- Ella sonrió y dijo – El placer es mío Tao-

Shaoran tenía la cara verde de los celos pero le tomó poca importancia, todos estaban listos para irse Wei los llevaría en una camioneta, ya todos arriba iban en este orden: en asiento de adelante iban Renko y Meilin, después Dairo y Tomoyo ,y en el último asiento iban Sakura y Shaoran, en todo el trayecto Tomoyo le contaba a Dairo sobre Japón y sobre su vida, el le contaba sobre su clan y su vida en China.

Por otro lado Meilin y Renko iban conversando tímidamente, ¿ y nuestra pareja? Bueno aquí les va.

-Como te ha ido Shaoran?- preguntaba toda rojita 

-B-bien, ya sabes lo de siempre- le dijo con una sonrisa, esto hizo que Sakura también le sonriera, Shaoran por primera ves en su vida tomó valentía y le dijo

-Sabes, cuando te dije que te extrañaba era en serio- Sakura lo miraba fijamente a los ojos y con una sonrisa algo tímida le contesta

-Yo también te extrañe a morir, Shaoran creo que llegó el momento para que te diga lo que realmente siento por ti- Ante esto Shaoran sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir y rápidamente dijo – Yo te amo Sakura, no sabes como te necesito- Sakura le sonrió se le acercó al oído y el dijo – Creo que sentimos lo mismo- Los dos se quedaron viendo ya se iban acercando para besarse, pero en ese momento llegaron, y tuvieron que bajar.

Wei rápidamente les explico sobre los cuartos los baños etc. También les dijo que en una semana estaría de regreso para recogerlos, todos asintieron y se dirigieron adentro de la hermosa casa, toda la casa parecía de cristal, era blanca con muebles del mismo color, todos exclamaron que era hermoso, se dirigieron a los cuartos el de las chicas era azul claro con una litera y una cama individual, Meilin rápidamente escogió la cama individual, Sakura y Tomoyo se pusieron de acuerdo para ver a quien le tocaba arriba y bueno Sakura ganó. El cuarto de los chicos era verde claro y al igual que el otro cuarto había una litera y una cama individual Dairo por ser el mayor escogió la cama individual mientras que Shaoran y Renko peleaban para ver quien se quedaba arriba, Shaoran con un rápido movimiento subió a la litera y le ganó a Renko, Tomoyo tocó la puerta de los chicos

-Adelante!!- dijeron los tres a coro

-Oigan, nosotras estaremos en la piscina, los esperamos- y cerró la puerta, los tres chicos se cambiaron rápidamente para nadar con ellas. 

**Notas de la autora: **Olazz!!! Gracia x los revews xfa tmb manden sugerencias para el proximo capitulo los estare esperando en el proximo mes un estare muxo en FF xq m tan q m kieren mter a una academia pss bn gracias a too otra vez y tmb un saludo a mi amiga kats akira quen me esta ayudando ha cr q est fic sea como lo es (q cursi jajaja) bn byes


	5. En la piscina oO

**CAPITULO V:**

Cuando llegaron ellas ya estaban ahí, Meilin se bronceaba ella tenía un traje de baño rojo de dos partes, Tomoyo conversaba con Sakura en la piscina, ella tenían un traje de baño morado de dos partes, mientras Sakura tenía uno color rosa claro. Todas se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver a los tres bombones llegar, todos tenían un cuerpo envidiable ya que los tres practicaban artes marciales, Meilin pensó "Hasta que las artes marciales sirven para algo" . Dairo tenían un bóxer negro, Renko uno azul, y Shaoran uno verde.

Meilin y Tomoyo hacían competencias de nado, Renko y Shaoran batallas de agua.

Dairo se le acercó a Sakura quien estaba asoleándose

-Hola! Kinomoto- Sakura abrió los ojos y se encontró con Dairo y contestó –Hola Zan- el con una sonrisa le dijo – Por favor dime Dairo- Sakura le sonrió y le dijo –Bueno entonces tu llámame Sakura, en que te puedo ayudar?-

-Bueno me gustaría saber si eres muy cercana a Daidoji- dijo algo apenado, Sakura lo miró divertida y dijo – Si, es mi mejor amiga- Dairo entonces sonrió y le comentó que a el le gustaba Tomoyo pero no sabía como decirle, y bueno comenzaron a platicar.

Shaoran notó que Dairo platicaba muy amenamente con " su" Sakura y se puso como perro con rabia, pero decidió guardar la compostura mientras estaba frente a ella pero mas tarde hablaría con Dairo. Se la pasaron muy bien esa tarde, en la noche decidieron ir a la playa para hacer una fogata, esa noche todos platicaban con todos, contaron chistes y anécdotas pero se hizo tarde, todos estaban cansados y decidieron irse a dormir.

En el cuarto de las chicas, todas se prepararon para dormir , unos minutos más tarde Meilin y Tomoyo ya estaban dormidas, Sakura no podía dormir y decidió caminar un rato por la playa, pero se sorprendió al ver a Shaoran aventando piedritas al océano, ella se le acercó y le preguntó

-Tu tampoco podías dormir?- Shaoran la miró y contestó – No lo que pasa es que Renko y Dairo son muy escandalosos y bueno a mi no me gusta mucho el ruido- Sakura lo notó algo molesto y eso le preocupó así que le preguntó – Algo te molesta?- Shaoran se impresionó, " Se dio cuenta" - No, bueno si, (hizo una pausa y suspiró, el notó que Sakura lo miraba atenta) de que hablabas con Dairo?- Sakura sonrió y le dijo en tono burlón – No me digas que estás celoso- Shaoran se sonrojó – Si, no, eh bueno, lo que pasa es que los vi platicar muy amenamente y bueno yo pensé que bueno...- Shaoran fue interrumpido por el dedo índice de Sakura en sus labios –Shhhh, tu sabes que eres el único- con esto ella se fue a dormir. Shaoran quedó como estatua, ahí parado en la arena algo lo impulsó a ver la luna, estaba a sólo una noche de estar llena, y con eso el se fue a dormir. Esa noche Shaoran tuvo un sueño un tanto extraño, el estaba solo en la playa, la luna estaba totalmente llena y brillaba como nunca, la brisa era algo fría, de repente sintió que alguien se acercaba, era ella regalándole una hermosa sonrisa, platicaban de algo pero no podía escuchar, el lucía molesto pero ella le regaló un beso en la mejilla, esto hizo que el se tranquilizara y después...el sueño fue interrumpido por una voz ajena a lo lejos

-Shaoooooooraaan!!! Despierta flojo ya es tarde!!- esa voz era de Dairo

-Que...- contestó aun dormido

-Anda, levántate nos están esperando para desayunar, vaya...- dijo Dairo algo molesto

Shaoran se levantó " era solo un sueño, rayos, fue tan real" , se bañó y se vistió rápidamente , se puso un pantalón color café claro unos tenis y una camiseta sin mangas color verde , y bajó corriendo hacia el comedor, cuando llegó todos ya estaban sentados, el se disculpó

- Perdón, me quedé dormido- todos se comenzaron a reír, Tomoyo hizo todo lo posible para que Sakura y Shaoran se sentaran juntos, Sakura se puso algo nerviosa y se le iba a caer un vaso de jugo sobre Shaoran, el tratando de evitarlo se le cayó encima de ella ¡SPLASH! el short blanco de Sakura quedó naranja, -Estúpido- se dijo Shaoran –Lo siento mucho, no quería que...- Sakura lo miró y sonrió – No te preocupes, fue un accidente- Shaoran se puso de pie y le dijo – Quieres que te acom...- fue interrumpido por Tomoyo – Vamos Sakura, lavemos eso- Sakura se levantó y se fue al baño con Tomoyo.

-Soy un imbecil !!- Shaoran salió de la casa, fue seguido por Meilin, Dairo y Renko quien le dijo –Tranquilo amigo, fue un accidente, además no se enojó contigo- - Exacto!!- decía Dairo - Anda primito, sonríe- decía Meilin

Entremos decía Dairo, tal ves ya nos están esperando todos entraron ellas aún no estaban ahí , después de unos minutos Sakura y Tomoyo bajaron hacia el comedor Sakura traía unos jeans, ella se acercó a Shaoran y le dijo –Tranquilo, ya pasó- y le regaló una sonrisa, Shaoran también sonrió. 


End file.
